El Rojo De Tu Sangre
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: ItaSasu. Sabía lo que tenía que saber. La luna, compartiendo su dolor, siendo su única cómplice, la única testigo que conocía la verdad, parecía sonreirle. Es tu felicidad a costa de la mia, mi amado hermano. Yaoi. Incesto. Y mucho, mucho amor.
1. Su Cuarto

**Rojo Sangre**

**Rated: **M

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Lemon

**Summary: **Y sus ojos, rojos sangre, me miraban fijamente. Me mostraban sus sentimientos, el amor que yo correspondía... el amor que llevaría a aquel clan a su terrible final. ItaSasu

* * *

Se acostó pesadamente sobre su cama. Simplemente se había dejado caer. Tras el arduo entrenamiento que recibia todos los días, se tomaba una ducha y se iba a dormir. Aveces nisiquiera comía. Era dificil ser el mejor. 

Se acomodó de lado y dejó un salir un pesqueño suspiro de cansancio. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, dejándose llevar por los suaves sonidos del exterior que llegaban a sus oidos.

"Dicelo a Itachi" -escuchó y abrió los ojos.

Esperó escuchar los pasos de su padre hacia su cuarto, pero pasados unos minutos se dió cuenta de que nadie iba a ir.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse. Poco a poco comenzó a soñar, cosas sin sentido, pero eran pequeños fragmentos que lo llevaban hasta la inconsciencia. Entonces esuchó pequeños pasos fuera de su cuarto.

Abrió los ojos, cansado, y se preparo para quien quiera que fuese. Aunque reconocía perfectamente bien ese sonido.

Su puerta fue abierta y pudo ver a su pequeño hermano entrar al cuarto, con una pequeña almohada entre sus brazitos y una mirada preocupada.

.-Itachi... ¿puedo dormir contigo? -le preguntó con una voz tan baja que el mayor apenas pudo esucharla -tengo miedo

Y eso era todas las noches, claro, cuando Itachi iba a dormir a su casa. Sasuke odiaba realmente la realidad. Soñaba cosas incoherentes, aunque le causaban miedo y siempre que su hermano estaba iba a con él, aferrandose al calor de sus brazos para poder dormir.

.-Sí -respondió secamente.

Uchiha Itachi era una persona fría, incluso aveces cruel, con aires de superioridad y una presencia que era respetada en segundos. Incluso el mismisimo Hokage le temía, aunque ambos se respetaban existía cierta atipatía entre ellos. A Itachi no le importaba.

Sasuke se acercó corriendo a su cama y subió en ella, metiendose en las tibias cobijas de su hermano. Mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del mayor Itachi lo rodeó con sus brazos, brazos fuertes que podían ser realmene agresivos en combate, pero con su hermano era suaves y protectores, tibios y la verdadera seguridad hacia Sasuke.

Hace algunos años ellos compartían habitación, en camas separadas y al menor nunca le daba miedo. Pero ahora él era el único en su cuarto, y saber que estaba sólo le aterraba así que todas las noches iba al cuarto del final del pasillo, el más alejado, pasando silenciosamente frente al cuarto de sus padres y del baño, hasta llegar a la puerta.

Aún así, teniendo mucho, quizas demasiado, tiempo compartiendo la misma cama, extraños sentimientos se habían apoderado de Itachi, preguntándose por que no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano menor en todo momento.

Y los pensamientos de Sasuke no eran muy diferentes. Aunque él no sabía con certeza lo que sentía, reconocía que los brazos de su hermano, su cuerpo, incluso sus preciosos ojos eran lo que le daba sentido a su vida. Se sentía realmente mal cuando se iba mucho tiempo a sus largas misiones, pero al regresar todo era mejor y el mismo Itachi lo sabía. Era mucho tiempo.

Por eso disfrutaban esas noches, donde un amor inconsciente se entrelazaba entre ambos y los hacía, mas que nada, sentirse bien, sentirse que eran importantes para alguien, que alguien, su felicidad, dependía de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente Itachi abrió los ojos, encontrandose con el lindo rostro de su hermano frente a él, sonriendole. Su cuerpo demasiado cerca, su boca demasiado...

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama. Decidido a no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor. Su madre estaba sirviendo su desayuno y su padre tomaba una taza de té mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

.-Buenos días, Itachi

.-Buenos días

Se sentó en la mesa a desayunar. Ni él ni su padre dijeron nada en todo el rato hasta que se levantó para darle el plato a su madre y se dirigió a la salida.

.-Me iré una semana

.-Que te vaya bien -le dijo su padre mientras le dirijía una mirada de preocupación

.-Ten mucho cuidado -se despidió su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que Itachi no se molestó en devolver.

Simplemente los pasó de largo y llegó hasta la entrada donde comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos. Sasuke bajó rápidamente las escaleras y llegó hasta su hermano donde lo abrazó suavemente por la espalda.

.-No te vayas

Itachi se sorprendíó por las nerviosas palabras de su hermano. Lo miró a los ojos y vió como se le humedecían y una pequeña gota escurría por su mejilla.

Se levantó y se dió completamente la vuelta hasta tenerlo frente a frente, entonces lo abrazó cariñosamente y comenzó a acariciar sus mechones negros mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma que soltaba su hermano. Aroma a inocencia. Inocencia que él había perdido desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

.-Te prometo que regresaré

Le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla a lo que Sasuke se sonrojó un poco.

Cuando vió a su hermano salir de su casa y cerrar la puerta sintió un vacío en su corazón...

"_¿Por que siento que no volverás?_"

Aunque sabía que preocuparse era en vano, su hermano era el mejor y no era tan facil de matar, definitivamente sabía defenderse... pero era lo mismo de siempre. Preocuparse por él siempre que se iba... y creer que no volvería.

* * *

Esos días, nublados, tristes, solitarios... lo deprimían, y es que extrañaba la presencia de su hermano. No sólo la extrañaba, la necesitaba. 

Cada vez que la puerta se abría esperaba que su hermano entrara por ella, para ser el primero en recibirlo, demostrandole que siempre estaría ahí para él. Pero nunca era Itachi.  
Tambien cuando regresaba de algún lugar esperaba encontrarse con la noticia de que su hermano había vuelto y que se estaba duchando, o estaba durmiendo. Como era siempre.

Y así, pasó una semana...

El septimo día pasó muy lento, Sasuke sentado frente a la puerta esperando a su hermano todo el día... quien nunca llegó.

En la noche notaba la tensión que había en el ambiente, sus padres intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, mas no decían nada, y luego lo veían a él. Se sentía bastante incomodo con ambas miradas sobre él.

.-Ya no quiero -dijo algo molesto

Se levantó y salió del lugar, dirijiendose a su cuarto.

Escuchó como sus padres comenzaban a hablar de él, ya que podía escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado en una larga conversación.

Incluso despues de bañarse la conversación continuaba.

Decidió no darle importancia y se acostó en su cama. Primero acostado sobre su costado izquierdo, hasta que comenzó a dolerle el cuello. Se colocó hacia el otro lado. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos despues y nada. No podía dormir.

Se colocó boca arriba viendo a un punto invisible. Estaba cansado, y la preocupación por su hermano no le ayudaba mucho. Entonces fué cuando lo escuchó. Un ruido en su cuarto, insignificante, pero algo había caído en el cuarto de su hermano.

Salió corriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, esperó encontrarse a su hermano, cosa que nunca pasó. Se olvidó de lo que había escuchado y se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia el piso.

Se acostó, cubriendose con las cobijas, se recostó en su almohada, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma que despedían, el aroma de su hermano. Y se abrazó a ella, tratando de sentir el calor que Itachi le brindaba en las noches.

Se quedó dormido poco tiempo despues, olvidandose de todo. Y es que en su mundo... sólo existían ellos.

Pasaron varias horas. Nada podía despertar al pequeño de su descanso.

Una sombra abrió la puerta con cautela, pasó al cuarto y la cerró lentamente y... demasiado silenciosamente.

Atravezó desde la puerta hasta la cama en unos cuantos pasos y miraron fijamente la cama y al pequeño sobre ella durmiendo. Lentamente se introdujo en ella y abrazó al menor posesivamente.

.-Itachi -sonrió Sasuke, sin abrir los ojos, y abrazó al cuerpo.

Los otros brazos lo acomodaron mas suavemente y tras darle un pequeño beso cerca de los labios, se durmió tambien.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sentó rápidamente en la cama, mareandose y cayendo. 

Sasuke se levantó dolorido y salió con prisa del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y, al entrar a la cocina, se quedó asombrado.

.-¿Donde está Itachi? -preguntó Sasuke

Su padre escondió su mirada en su taza y siguió bebiendo. Su madre evitó su mirada y siguió lavando las trastes.

.-¿Ya se fué?

Entonces su madre se detuvo.

.-¿A que te refieres con que se fué? -le preguntó -Itachi no ha llegado, Sasuke

El menor se sintió desconcertado. Si no era su hermano, entonces... ¿Quien se había costado ayer con él? Tal vez... tal vez estaba demasiado cansado y había sido su imaginación... o tal vez un sueño.

Entonces, Sasuke se preguntó a sí mismo por que demonios no había abierto los ojos. Tal vez no lo había encontrado necesario, ya que estaba seguro de que era Itachi quien lo abrazaba... pero si Itachi no había regresado, él sabía que no había sido un sueño, ya que sus sueños eran muy fantasiosos y nunca había soñado algo así.

Estuvo nervioso todo el día, regañandose a sí mismo por no haber abierto los ojos... y a la vez eso le llenaba de temor. ¿Que tal si abría los ojos y se encontraba con algo... malo?

¿Que tal si ése monstruo que escuchaba jadear en las noches cuando estaba sólo era quien lo había abrazado?

Entonces deseó más que nunca, que llegara Itachi.

* * *

Cinco días mas pasaron y no había ni rastros su hermano. 

Esos cinco días el monstruo de Sasuke iba todas las noches, se acostaba con él y acariciaba su cuerpo, cada vez mas profundamente. Él nunca se atrevía a abrir los ojos pero escuchaba. Escuchaba sus jadeos, especies de suspiros y un gemido final, entonces el monstruo se iba y no volvía... hasta el siguiente día.

Sasuke se sentó a comer con sus padres como lo hacían todos los días.

.-Ya no me quiero dormir sólo -dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio.

.-¿Por que? -preguntó su padre

.-Me da miedo -contestó, algo apenado

.-Ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para que te de miedo.

Sasuke no pudo contestar, ya que en ése momento una figura entró a la cocina.

.-¡Hermano! -gritó Sasuke y se aferró casi con desesperación a él.

Itachi se sorprendió un poco por la forma en que se estaba comportaba su hermano.

.-¿Por que tardaste tan...

.-¿Cumpliste el objetivo de la misión?

Preguntó su padre, cortando la pregunta de su madre, que quedó vibrando en el aire

.-Sí, lo cumplí. -Itachi lo miró con algo que no podía explicar. Una especie de enojo combinada con desilución y rencor...

Entonces vió la mirada preocupada de su madre, y las manos de Sasuke, que se sentían tan cálidas...

Ésa noche los padres de Itachi salieron.

Se quedaron en el comedor cenando, el silencio era absoluto mas que el ruido sordo que hacían los cubiertos chocar contra los platos.

.-¿Cómo te fué en tu misión? -preguntó finalmente Sasuke

.-Bien... pero se alargó más por que eran mas enemigos de lo que habíamos pensado

.-Ya veo

Una hora despues ambos estaban en la sala, Sasuke encima de Itachi, éste último haciendole caricias que provocaban risa en Sasuke... cosquillas.

Sasuke reía a más no poder mientras al mayor le causaba gracia el ataque que le daba a su hermano, entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Sasuke se paró, y comenzó a correr, Itachi le dió algo de ventaja y tras unos segundos lo siguió, pasando por el comedor... la puerta de la entranda... subieron las escaleras y entonces llegaron al cuarto de Itachi, donde acorraló al menor sobre su cama, y en un descuido lo dejó caer de espaldas en ella.

Se subió encima de él y siguió con su ataque, entonces Sasuke, en su desesperación, intentó levantarse, y para sospresa de ambos, sus labios se juntaron con los de su hermano.

Era cierto, sus ojos eran mas hermosos de cerca. Las orbes de Itachi eran hermosas... entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero aún así no rompieron el beso.

Itachi, entre roces y caricias, comenzó a quitar la ropa de su hermano. Sasuke, inocentemente, se dejaba llevar por las emociones y el placer nuevos que su hermano le brindaba, viendolo como algo bueno, al sentir éxtasis en lo que le hacía.

Por su parte, Itachi, estaba consciente de lo que era el sexo, y esa noche, tuviera Sasuke 7 años o no, quería, deseaba hacer el amor con él.

Necesitaba demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, brindarle algo que nunca, con nadie más podría sentir. Y la forma en que su hermano lo dejaba... ¡Dios! Si almenos no fuera un niño... y era virgen.

A la vez se sentía mal al irle quitando la virginidad lenamente a su hermano, pero la forma en que él se entragaba lo hacían evitar detenerse. Un verdadero castigo.

.-Te amo Itachi -le dijo su hermano entre jadeos

Ésto hizo que Itachi abriera sus ojos, sorprendido, y se detuviera.

.-No... no te detengas -le pidió... rogó

Itachi continuó, mas decidido que nunca a ser la primera, y única persona que entraría en ese estrecho cuerpo.

.-Tambien te amo, Sasuke

Le dijo y fue recivido con una gran, y hermosa, sonrisa en su cara.

Sasuke besó sus labios, Itachi sabía que apenas y sabía lo que hacía, pero disfrutó el contacto al máximo.

Comenzó a repartirle pequeños besos en su cuerpo. Besos que fueron recividos con gemidos y suspiros ante sensaciones nuevas que ninguno antes había experimentado.

Itachi comenzó a estimular lentamente a su hermano, quien solataba pequeños gritos que eran lo único que él necesitaba para continuar.

Cuando sintió que era el momento, se dejó ir y penetró lentamente a Sasuke quien al principio soltó un pequeño suspiro de dolor, haciendolo sentir mal. Pero, para su sorpresa, posteriormente le susurró al oido.

.-Éso se sintió muy bien

Y así comenzó con embestidas en la estrecha entrada de su hermano, sin dejar de masajear su miembro. Hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo y tras un "te amo" y ponerse su ropa se durmieron, esta vez mas cerca, mas cálida, protectora y deliciosamente. Se durmieron entre besos que duraban minutos, cada vez dándole mas experiencia a ambos.

Todos los días era lo mismo, ahora dormían con la puerta cerrada con llave, para que nadie entrara, tomandose sus precauciones. Y todas las noches disfrutaban de su amor.

E Itachi aveces se arrepentía de haberle quitado la virginidad a su hermano a tan corta edad, pero al esuchar sus gemidos todo se olvidaba y se daba cuenta de que había hecho bien.

Así pasaron varios meses, incluso llegó a convertirse en ANBU, probablemente a su desempeño que se liberaba tan bien a la hora del combate, al pensar en su hermano la adrenalina lo llenaba y lo hacía mas fuerte.

Incluso... se unió al Akatsuki...

Ése día le dijeron, que para ser definivtivamente un miembro tenía que matar a su clan... entonces ellos, quienes sabían de su relación con su hermano, lo dejaron hacer una excepción con él, aunque Sasuke no podía ir con ellos.

Itachi les dijo que lo iba a pensar, pero realmente no iba a hacer eso, no se iba a separar de su hermano nunca.

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la cama de su hermano, ya era algo tarde y él no había regresado. Se acostó y cerró los ojos, iba a simular estar durmiendo cuando su hermano regresara, así todo pasaría mas rápido.

Entonces la luz del cuarto se apagó y la puerta fue cerrada con llave.

"Itachi" -pensó Sasuke, lo cual era... creía que era lo mas... ¿obvio?

Pero no escuchó la respiración de Itachi, ni sus pasos acercándose a él, ni quitarse la ropa, nada. Había Silencio. Demasiado Silencio...

* * *

**Fín del capitulo**

11.07.05

Espero les haya gustado, sinceramente.

Éste capítulo está dedicado a mi mejor amigo, Kenneth, quien me enseñó Naruto por primera vez.

Se agradecen reviews.

Cloy.


	2. Monstruo a Media Noche

**Rojo Sangre**

**Capítulo 2- Monstruo a Media Noche**

**Cloy Ivanov**

**Advertencias: **Rape, Lemon, Yaoi

**Dedicado a: **Hio Ivanov... Gracias por seguir todas mis historias, por darme animo de seguirlas y apoyarme siempre.

* * *

Pero no escuchó nada. Sólo había silencio. Demasiado silencio... 

Aquel ser se dejó caer lentamente a su lado, sujetandolo de su pequeña cintura y colocando unade sus manos sobre su boca por si intentaba gritar.

La extraña criatura comenzó a besar cuello, daba pequeñas mordidas que dejaban marcas rojas sobre la tersa piel del menor. Mientras su boca estaba ocupada ahi, deslizo su mano hacia el pecho de Sasuke, donde comenzó a apretar uno de sus pezones el cual comenzó a dolerle.

Sasuke se sentía extremadamente confuso. Eran las mismas caricias que su hermano le hacía, más nunca había dolido. Siempre las había disfrutado y con cada caricia sentía una extraña pero deliciosasensación en su miembro que lo hacían desear más.

Pero esta vez todo era diferente. El ser se acomodó sobre él y, con un rápido movimiento, besó sus labios, atrapandolos completamente, mordiendolos e, inevitablemente, lastimandolo.

Sasuke, quien no quería abrir los ojos, sintió como su ropa era lanzada fuera de la cama y la mano pasaban de su pecho a sus gluteos, acariciando, apretando y pelliscando de una forma muy dolorosa.

La mano pasó a su entrepierna, donde comenzó a acariciar suavemente pero con fuertes movimientos que le causaban dolor.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero no era debido a la excitación, como cuando hacia el amor con Itachi, eran lágrimas de dolor, de impotencia, de estar en una situación tan irritante y humillante.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, un extraño se deslizó rápidamente dentro de él, desgarrando completamente su entrada, haciendo que no pudiera contener un agudo gemido.

Aquel que entró de esa forma en el cuarto de su hermano iba a morir. Le diría a Itachi lo que le había hecho y estaba seguro de que su hermano pondría a aquella criatura en su lugar. Que acabaría con ella...

Entonces, sintió una dolorosa punzada, mas fuerte que las otras, en su parte trasera y de esa siguieron más, que lastimaban y hacían sangrar la entrada del pequueño.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sintiendose vulnerable y lleno de dolor, y por mas que gritaba sus gritos eran ahogados por la mano que le cubría la boca.

Las embestidas llegaban como fuertes ráfagas de dolor, que lo hizieron darse cuenta de lo que eran hasta que poco a poco fue "acostumbrandose" a la sensación. ¿Quién podía estar haciando lo que él e Itachi hacían a la fuerza¿Por que?

Entonces no pudo mas. Supo que el atacante no descansaría hasta haberse saciado, y, de un momento a otro, reconoció los gemidos. Eran el monstruo que iba todas las noches. Pero nunca se había acercado tanto, nisiquiera lo había tocado, y ahora simplemente lo estaba violando.

Apretó mas sus ojos. Definitivamente no quería ver a la criatura que le producia tanto terror. Alguien tan maldito que era capaz de ultrajarlo de ésa forma. Y lo peor era que lo estaba haciendo con él. Quería tomar el lugar de Itachi a la fuerza.

Itachi...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sasuke despertó, se sentó rápidamente y buscó en la cama de su hermano muestras de sangre o cualquier otra cosa... nada. 

Todo estaba limpio. Tenía su ropa puesta y no parecía haber ninguna señal de violencia.  
Sin embargo, al tratar de levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en su miembro y vientre, haciendolo arquear su espalda y soltar un fuerte gemido.

Se recargó en la pared y cerró sus ojitos, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo, repitiendose a sí mismo que todo había sido un sueño, que no era real.

Pero decidió darse por vencido, pues el dolor simplemente no desaparecía y seguía teniendo el mismo sabor a sangre en su boca, además de que un extraño olor le llenaba los pulmones, y fuese lo que fuese, quería dejar de olerlo.

Abrió la ventana y entonces se dió cuenta de que Itachi no estaba. Pero tampoco había dicho que se iba a ir... "¿Le habrá pasado algo?" Pensó.

Pero no lo creía... o mejor dicho, no quería. Suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas para tambien pensar en los de él.

"Aunque espero que regrese pronto" -deseando, mas que nada, que lo de aquella noche no se repitiera nunca.

Se metió a darse un baño. Mientras el agua caía sobre el veía la sangre bajar por sus piernitas, saliendo de quien sabe donde, dandole un aspecto sucio, asqueroso, que lo hicieron volver a llorar.

Bajó las escaleras encontrandose con su padre, con quien chocó y cayó de espaldas al piso, sin lastimarse.

.-Ten más cuidado -le dijo su padre sin ayudarlo a levantarse y se siguió derecho

.-Lo... lo siento

Observó tristemente como su padre se alejaba de él sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, donde encontró a su madre. Le pidió de desayunar y ella, tras darle sonriente los buenos días, le sirvió su comida.

La sonrisa de su madre lo hizo sentirse mejor, así que la devolvió y comenzó a comer.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días... y cuatro noches... 

Noches donde el terrible monstruo de Sasuke se aparecía, siempre cuando reinaba el silencio, y hacía lo que debía hacer.

Sasuke se sentía arrepentido de no dormir con sus padres, pero sabía que si lo pedía, su padre negaría dormirse con él y si lo hacía con su madre... Ella no sabía defenderse y era probable que el monstruo la matara mientras dormía para poseerlo a él nuevamente.

Y se llenaba de terror de sólo pensar eso. Así que se preparaba.

Incluso cerraba la puerta con seguro, y el monstruo siempre la abría. Entonces se preguntaba coo. El único que tenía las llaves de toda la casa era su padre.

"Por que es un monstruo, y si sabe debajo de la cama y en closeth puede hacer lo que sea"

La quinta noche, cuando Itachi seguía sin aparecer, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Y el silencio.

Y sabía quien era. Y sabía para que iba. Él lo sabía, mas nunca hacia nada. Simplemente no podía. Cuando ponía resistencia le iba peor, le dolía más, y el monstruo le tapaba la boca con mas fuerza aún, cosa que lo hacía ahogarse.

Sintió las agiles y pesadas manos de su atacante quitar su ropa casi con desesperación.

Entonces sintió esas conocidas garras acariciar su pecho, su estómago, su vientre... su entrepierna. Y seguía escuchando los jadeos.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, y la del mismo monstruo, la puerta se abrió de par en par. La musculosa y delgada silueta de su hermano se dejó ver por un rayo de luna que atravezaba el pasillo, de donde venía.

Itachi dejó caer la especie de mochila que llevaba, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y simplemente preguntó...

.-Sasuke... ¿Que estas haciendo?

Entonces Sasuke se dió cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Su ropa tirada en el piso, él tenía su propia mano cubriendo su boca y con la otra ocultaba su entrepierna.

Itachi abrió prendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Su pequeño hermano bajó rápidamente de la cama y lo abrazó desesperadamente.

.-¿Que es lo que te sucede? -preguntó Itachi muy confundido.

.-Hermano...

Al escuchar la extraña historia lo primero que el mayor pensó fue que definitivamente Sasuke había sido drogado. O se había vuelto loco.

Pero entonces dislumbró una herida roja en su cuello, así que levantó su cabello y sus ojos se perdieron en las cientos de marcas que se mostraban ante él. Aún sorprendido observó detenidamente el cuerpo de Sasuke. Tenía rasguños, mordidas, y cosas que no quería saber en todo el cuerpo.

.-Y dices que... te... te lastimo atrás... ¿cierto? -preguntó Itachi nervioso, deseando que eso no estuviera pasando

.-Si...

Sasuke se acostó boca abajo escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Itachi abrió cuidadosamente sus piernas, viendo con cólera como la perfecta piel de su hermano estaba rasgada... de cierta forma marcada. Tenía cicatrices en todo el trayecto hacia su entrada, la cual tenía...

.-Auch! -Sasuke soltó un grito y cerró rápidamente sus piernas, encogiendolas.

Itachi miró sus propias manos, llenas de sangre. Sangre inocente. Sangre que no merecía éso...

.-Sasuke... te juro... que nunca dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder... y que haré que el culpable sufra. Te lo prometo.

Sasuke se abrazó a su hermano, deseando, mas que nada en ése momento, escuchar esas palabras.

Se unieron en un lento beso. Beso en el que Sasuke descargó todo su miedo, mientras que Itachi aprovechaba para recorrer cautelosamente su boca, provando la sangre y viendo los rastros de mordidas que había en sus labios.

Entonces se preguntó a sí mismo... ¿por que sus padres no habían hecho nada? Entonces se dió cuenta. Se dió cuenta de su propia estupidez.

Cortó el beso enseguida, casi agresivamente, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido.

.-¿Mis padres saben ésto?

Sasuke se recostó en su pecho.

Itachi lo rodeó protectivamente con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

.-No...

.-¿Por que! -Preguntó Itachi... ¿acaso Sasuke...

.-Por que el monstruo podía matarlos a ellos

Entonces Itachi se dió cuenta de que Sasuke no entendía. Nisiquiera sabía que eso era una violación.

Se levantó de la cama, apagó la luz y se colocó su pijama. Volvió a abrazar a su hermano.

.-Duermete, mañana hablamos de ésto

Sasuke asintió y le dió un pequeño beso. Entonces se acomodó en sus brazos y se durmió... tan facil como éso.

"El bastardo que hizo ésto va a conocer el Tsukuyomi y todas las delicias que puede causar..."

Entonces comenzó a acomodar las ideas en su cabeza. Una por una. Tenía, mas que nada, saber quien era el responsable. Mejor dicho, el culpable. Así que, abrazando aún mas a Sasuke comenzó a recordar sus palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Itachi´s Pov -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, primero lo primero.

"Es un monstruo"

Si... el monstruo que iba en las noches a "visitar" a Sasuke incluso antes de que esos ataques comenzaran.

"Nunca lo he visto... pero tiene garras"

Obviamente ese ser no es un monstruo, bueno, lo era, pero por sus actos, no por su... en fín. Si Sasuke siente que tiene garras entonces tiene manos asperas...

"Es una criatura muy grande"

Debe ser un hombre alto, robusto, tal vez gordo...

"Hace ruidos muy feos... como si le costara respirar"

Son jadeos. Gemidos que suelta mientras abusa de mi hermano. Imbecil. Cuando lo encuentre...

"No hace ruido, es más, todo siempre esta muy silencioso"

Bueno, es obvio que no va a llegar a la casa gritando, despertaría a mis padres, además de que... como sea, debe de ser un ninja si es tan ágil.

"Cuando llegaste ya se había ido. Fue en segundos..."

Si es un ninja -voleto a ver la ventana, abierta, del tamaño como para que tres personas... o un monstruo saliera...

"Sabre abrir la puerta. Lo hace con magia"

Obvio que no es magia... y no conosco ninguna técnica para abrir puertas sin derrumbarlas. Debe tener la llave. Aunque el único que la tiene es mi padre...

"Nunca habla"

Bueno, puede ser por que conoce a Sasuke y puede reconocer su voz o simplemente por que no quiere hablar...

Bueno, la descripción de Sasuke no me dice mucho, sólo que es una persona mayor, de gran tamaño y ninja... Aunque... No debe de ser tan grande, ya que una persona así sería facilmente detectada por mi padre, o por alguien cerca que lo vea entrar, pero tiene que ser alguien robusto.

Bien, ninja, robusto, alto, manos asperas...

Podía descartar a las mujeres... hombres que no fueran ninjas, jovenes, delgados, de baja estatura...

Mierda... quedaban tantos. Pero lo iba a buscar. Iba a buscar a esa criatura enferma y la iba a encontrar... y la iba a matar.

* * *

Hio! Éste es para tí, ya sabes, sobrina hermosa lo mucho que me encanta hacer sufrir a todos. No por eso estuve a punto de matar a Yuriy como mil veces¿cierto? Jaja bien, espero te haya gustado.

A todos... éste es el penultimo cápitulo y habrá un epílogo, espero terminar el último capítulo mañana y el epílogo pasado mañana.

¿Tienen idea de quien puede ser el monstruo de Sasuke? Yo creo que lo deje algo complicado, pero a la vez es facil. Sólo fíjense en el momento en que Itachi llega y vé a Sasuke haciendo... bien creo que ya dije mucho.

Cuidense!

12-JULIO-2006

Cloy


	3. Por ultima vez

**Rojo Sangre**

**Amar para poder compartir**

**Advertencias: **Rape, Lemón, Yaoi

**Dedicado a: **Hio Ivanov y Krystal H.I.K.

Bueno, bienvenidos al último capítulo antes del epílogo. Aqui es donde descubren quien es el malo de la historia... ¿Que hará Itachi cuando lo sepa?

* * *

Itachi odiaba irse a sus misiones y dejar a Sasuke sólo, sabiendo que, por mas que lo deseara, su violador no se iría. 

Y esa vez no era la escepción.

Cargó en sus piernas a su hermano, completamente en silencio. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación... Pero... ¿Qué podían hacer?

.-Te están esperando, Itachi -le dijo su padre que se había recargado en el marco y se había cruzado de brazos.

.-Lo sé -respondió él

Itachi abrazó a Sasuke suavemente, quien se abrazó a su cuello. El mayor podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, dandole algo de tranquilidad pero a la vez, sabiendo que alguien mas compartía ése placer.

Su padre, algo desesperado, dudando en si Itachi iría o terminaría olvidando la misión, se acercó a él y puso su pesada mano en su hombro desnudo.

Itachi sentía la dura áspera mano de su padre en un desesperado intento por apurarlo. Se sentía sumamente incomodo ya que sabía que podía ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke, casi al borde del terror.

Su padre comenzó a frustarse y lo jaló del hombro, obligándolo a levantarse y dejar a Sasuke.

.-Itachi, todo estará bien, no le pasará nada a Sasuke. Tú eres...

.-Sé bien quien soy

Quitó la mano de su padre y tras dirigirle una tranquilizante mirada a Sasuke bajó las escaleras, se despidió de su madre y salió de la casa.

Lo odiaba. Como no tenía idea. Sus horribles ojos tan altaneros, su actitud tan autoritaria y mandona, que lo obligaban a hacer cosas que él realmente no quería. Siempre hablando del clan , el clan, de su relación con la aldea y de que algún día "todo sería suyo" casi obligandolo a tomar esa responsabilidad. Aún sabiendo que podía golpearlo cuando quisiera, se atrevía a retarlo y casi ponerlo en ridiculo frente a los demás, para darle un aire mas fuerte...

Itachi´s Pov

"Usandome a mí como su herramienta..."

¿Y los demás? Siempre les había tenido envidia. Sabía que, ninjas o no, podía elegir. Y luego podían cambiar de desición si no les gustaba el resultado. Yo quiero ser como los demás. Ir y venir, hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. ¿Yo? No vas a ser como los demás nunca. Estoy en el clan mas fuerte de Konoha... y su futuro lider.

Aunque eso no es lo que yo quiero. El Akatsuki... Todos han traicionado a los que habían confiado en ellos, para cambiar su destino, dándole un golpe a lo que esperaban de ellos, mandando todo al carajo... como quiero hacer.

Pero ellos no tienen lo que yo tengo. Un Sasuke. Algo que puede mas que mi odio y aberración por éste clan. Sus hermosos ojos, la forma en que me miran, diciendome que, almenos para él, soy mas que una herramienta. Que le importo. Sus pequeñas manos, que me toman tan cálidamente, buscando mi protección. El amor y calor que sólo yo puedo darle. Sólo por eso y nada más... por Sasuke.

Pov Normal

Las horas pasan tan rápido... todo lo contrario a lo que el deseaba, que era alejarse todo lo posible de la noche. Cuando Itachi se iba el reloj parecía no avanzar nunca. Que el tiempo se detenía, abandonandolo.

Era lo mismo que en clase. Aguantando todo por horas que parecían infintas. Dandose cuenta que mientras mas deseaba irse más lento pasaba todo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba llegar a su casa para sentirse nuevamente bajo los brazos tan protectores de su hermano.

Eso era lo único que lo inspiraba a levantarse todos los días y ser mejor.

Su hermano era un gran ninja, el mejor de todos. Todas las personas que conocía lo consideraban un ídolo y a su corta edad ya era reconocido en toda la aldea.

Iba a ser como él. Le iba a demostrar que él era bueno tambien y así, cuando ambos fueran grandes ninjas no tendrían por que temerle a los demás y podrían sacar su verdad al mundo. La verdad de lo que eran, del amor que se tenían. Y nadie los iba a poder regañar.

Para Sasuke todo eso era muy fácil, lo contrario a lo que Itachi pensaba...

Cuando Sasuke miró nuevamente el reloj vió que ya habían pasado 50 minutos.

Un intenso terror se apoderó de él, dandose cuenta de que cada vez se acercaba más...

.-¿Cuando va a regresar mi hermano? -le preguntó a su madre, tratando de no sonar preocupado

.-Deja de pensar en él "como siempre" -pensó ella -además mañana tienes que ir a la escuela así que duermete temprano

Sasuke intentó ignorar ésto.

Le gustaba nadar, sabía que mientras nadara nada ni nadie se iba a acercar a hacerle nada. Le gustaba mucho hacerlo, sentir la libertad, y cuando lo hacía con su hermano era aún mejor. Ver ese cuerpo tan perfecto moverse tan ágilmente en el agua, como si nada mas importara. Y él mismo se sentía tan libre...

.-Vete a dormir Sasuke -le dijo su padre al entrar

Sasuke lo miró preocupado, esperando que no lo hubiera dicho de verdad, negando su realidad.

.-Pero... aún no termino

Su padre le dirigió una mirada penetrante y culpable , haciendolo sentir así. Culpable.

Aunque Itachi no se cansaba de decirlo. Que no era su culpa. Que él no le había dicho al "monstruo" que fuera a atacarlo, como ambos le llamaban a las violaciones. Almenos no sonaba tan mal.

Pero Sasuke no pensaba éso. Mientras que a Itachi lo veían como el fuerte, atractivo, perfecto y grandioso sucesor del clan, a él lo veían como el lindo, el pequeño Sasuke. El que era tan sensible e inocente... la víctima perfecta para un crimen inconfesable. Sabía que él tenía la culpa, por que sabía que la imagen debil que mostraba hacia los demás era propicia a la cadena de eventos que seguían.

.-Es una orden -le dijo su padre objetiva y fríamente

Sasuke lo miró con enojo y, sin levantar su plato, salió de la cocina.

"Esto cada vez es peor... quiero que esto se acabe... ya no quiero... oh Itachi ¿por que me has abandonado?"

Subía con terror las escaleras, respirando con dificultad y alertando sus sentidos cada vez que la madera crujía bajo sus pies.

Ya eratarde y lo mas probable era que el monstruo ya estuviera esperandolo.

"No cierres los ojos. Ésto es todo lo que tienes ahora. ¿Que esperas perder¿Tu inocencia? Ya no la tienes, Sasuke, ya no tendrías que temerle a ésto." Se repetía una y otra vez cruelmente.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de su hermano, entró rápidamente. Se dió la vuelta, con su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza y su respiración forzada.

Recorrió rápidamente el cuarto con la mirada, sin encontrar signos o rastros de nada, así que se acercó a la cama y se acostó boca arriba, fijando su mirada en el techo.

No había apagado la luz, a causa de su miedo, y tampoco le había puesto seguro a la puerta, mas que seguro de que eso ni mucho más detendría al monstruo en su momento.

"Nada... mas que la ausente presencia de mi hermano".

Arrullado por el tenue calor que despedía el foco fue cerrando los ojos, sumido en su propio miedo y dejandose llevar por su terror, que de un momento a otro se había transformado en cansancio.

Él lo había visto subir las escaleras, temeroso y con dificultad. Lo había seguido y lo había visto entrar al cuarto que conocía perfectamente bien. Había esperado a que la última persona, su madre, subiera tambien y que se encerrara en su cuarto, para proceder a cumplir sus deseos.

Si aquel que te roba el sueño, aquel por el que darías todo, aquel que te odia tanto... si él está sólo, esperando sin desarlo por tí¿acaso no vale la pena¿No vale la pena ensuciarse las manos en tu propia culpa, en tu propia oscuridad? Lo llenas de suciedad y lo marcas, dejandole a todos claro que te pertenece...

"Pero no esperabas el amor de Itachi" - frunció el ceño. Así eran las cosas. Itachi las hacía mas dificiles.

Tenía que cargar con su culpa, ahora con la horrible mirada que el mayor le dirigía cada vez que se lo encontraba como si sospechara de él, como si lo supiera.

Pero lo habría matado. Lo sabía. Itachi realmente amaba a Sasuke, más de lo que él mismo quería aceptar. Si supiera que era Él nisiquiera lo habría dudado. Es más... casi podría jurar que Itachi deseaba hacerlo, supiera o no lo de Sasuke, Itachi ya lo odiaba.

"Dejate de imprudencias, mejor ve a lo que veniste a hacer y mientras más rápido termines mejor".

Entró al cuarto de Itachi y vió una imagen perfectamente deliciosa, ahí estaba, su Sasuke "nunca de Itachi" durmiendo, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y sus labios entreabiertos debido a su agitada respiración.

Nisiquiera había notado que ésta vez la puerta no tenía seguro. Aunque siempre traía las llaves. Sasuke era tan impredecible como él mismo.

Apagó la luz y sin hacer ruido se acercó a él. Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda, restregando su miembro algo despierto en sus gluteos, mientras escuchaba su respiración.

Quería sentirla en su cuello, escuchar sus dolorosos gemidos en sus oidos, gemidos que, con él, nunca podrían ser diferentes ya que su corazón sólo pertenecían a su hermano, "a quien tambien amé" pensó él.

"Ambos son sólo mios"

Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del Uchiha, desde sus piernas hasta su miembro. Siguió con su abdomen, liso suave. Continuó con su pecho, apretando dolorosamente sus pezones, llenandolo de placer. Acariciaba tambien su lacio cabello negro, aspirando su aroma, excitandolo aún más.

Sintió como Sasuke se despertaba y se llenaba de terror, como sus ojos se humedecían y su respiración se hacía más dificil.

Lejos de ahí Itachi se dejaba caer pesadamente junto a un cuerpo, un pequeño cuerpo al cual le habían arrebatado la vida. Recordo instintivamente a Sasuke y una intensa ira se apoderó de él.

Su misión ya había terminado. Lo había hecho lo más rápido que podría haberlo hecho, con tal de regresar ése mismo día a su casa, abrazar a Sasuke, protegerlo, alejarlo de todo aquel que quisiera dañarlo.

Ésa misión se había llevado varias vidas inocentes, como la de aquel niño. "Vidas inocentes" Hablaba como si él tambien lo fuera. Inocente. Aunque sabía que no era tan culpable. "Yo nunca tocaría a un niño".

Se levantó y comenzó a correr. La lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre él y sabía que tendría que apresurarse.

"Cuando sepa quien fue... rodarán cabezas".

Comenzó a recordar la descripción que Sasuke le había...

Se detuvo en seco. Por poco había caído de la rama donde se había detenido.

Una persona, una imagen, un presentimiento, se habían arremolinado en su mente... ahora comprendía todo. Tenía las respuestas pero necesitaba las preguntas.

Todo comenzó a tomar sentido. Mientras mas fuerte era la lluvia, el dolor tambien lo era. Por fín lo había entendido. "Soy un estúpido" se dijo a sí mismo, incredulo y temblando por un intenso frío que se había apoderado de él.

Miró el camino que aún le faltaba, y, completamente anonadado comenzó a correr lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo las inmensas olas de adrenalina que se liberaban en su cuerpo y el terror... el terror que por primera vez había nacido en él desde hace tanto...

Se detuvo frente a su casa. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que lo haría y como lo haría... pero de un momento a otro su ira y su desesperación desaparecieron y un intenso sentimiento de insertidumbre se apoderó de él.

"No puedo matarlo simplemente así... no frente a Sasuke... ¿Que podría sentir él cuando supiera que su propio padre era el responsable de sus pesadillas?"

Y su madre... y toda la aldea... todos lo sabía. Por eso siempre TODOS trataban de llevarselo lejos... por eso no se atrevían a mirarlo a los ojos...

"Por eso no se atreven a hablarle a Sasuke"

Todos lo sabían. ¡Todos menos él!

Los iba a matar. Los iba a hacer sufrir... Los iba a hacer pagar por todo...

¿Pero enfrente de Sasuke?

Entonces se sumió en su propia oscuridad. En su propio dolor.

Sasuke era tan sólo un niño.

"Los niños rien todo el tiempo. Con un abrazo sus temores desaparecen. Con un beso te juran su lealtad. Olvidan sus problemas, su pequeño odio jugando, siendo amados. No tienen por que sufrir. Pero los adultos... si ellos saben que son nuestro futuro, nuestra ilusión... ¿por que los lastiman¿Por que los maltratan¿Por que los hacen sufrir, les roban su ilusión, les rompen sus sueños¿Por que les hacen ver el mundo real tan pequeños?"

"Si pudiera daría mi vida para salvarte... mi corazón para que no llorases, mi cuerpo para que no te doliera y mi alma para acompañarte... oh Sasuke... lo siento tanto"

Entonces tomó una desición.

"Ambos son sólo mios"

Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del Uchiha, desde sus piernas hasta su miembro. Siguió con su abdomen, liso suave. Continuó con su pecho, apretando dolorosamente sus pezones, llenandolo de placer. Acariciaba tambien su lacio cabello negro, aspirando su aroma, excitandolo aún más.

Sintió como Sasuke se despertaba y se llenaba de terror, como sus ojos se humedecían y su respiración se hacía más dificil.

Lejos de ahí Itachi se dejaba caer pesadamente junto a un cuerpo, un pequeño cuerpo al cual le habían arrebatado la vida. Recordo instintivamente a Sasuke y una intensa ira se apoderó de él.

Su misión ya había terminado. Lo había hecho lo más rápido que podría haberlo hecho, con tal de regresar ése mismo día a su casa, abrazar a Sasuke, protegerlo, alejarlo de todo aquel que quisiera dañarlo.

Ésa misión se había llevado varias vidas inocentes, como la de aquel niño. "Vidas inocentes" Hablaba como si él tambien lo fuera. Inocente. Aunque sabía que no era tan culpable. "Yo nunca tocaría a un niño".

Se levantó y comenzó a correr. La lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre él y sabía que tendría que apresurarse.

"Cuando sepa quien fue... rodarán cabezas".

Comenzó a recordar la descripción que Sasuke le había...

Se detuvo en seco. Por poco había caído de la rama donde se había detenido.

Una persona, una imagen, un presentimiento, se habían arremolinado en su mente... ahora comprendía todo. Tenía las respuestas pero necesitaba las preguntas.

Todo comenzó a tomar sentido. Mientras mas fuerte era la lluvia, el dolor tambien lo era. Por fín lo había entendido. "Soy un estúpido" se dijo a sí mismo, incredulo y temblando por un intenso frío que se había apoderado de él.

Miró el camino que aún le faltaba, y, completamente anonadado comenzó a correr lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo las inmensas olas de adrenalina que se liberaban en su cuerpo y el terror... el terror que por primera vez había nacido en él desde hace tanto...

Se detuvo frente a su casa. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que lo haría y como lo haría... pero de un momento a otro su ira y su desesperación desaparecieron y un intenso sentimiento de insertidumbre se apoderó de él.

"No puedo matarlo simplemente así... no frente a Sasuke... ¿Que podría sentir él cuando supiera que su propio padre era el responsable de sus pesadillas?"

Y su madre... y toda la aldea... todos lo sabía. Por eso siempre TODOS trataban de llevarselo lejos... por eso no se atrevían a mirarlo a los ojos...

"Por eso no se atreven a hablarle a Sasuke"

Todos lo sabían. ¡Todos menos él!

Los iba a matar. Los iba a hacer sufrir... Los iba a hacer pagar por todo...

¿Pero enfrente de Sasuke?

Entonces se sumió en su propia oscuridad. En su propio dolor.

Sasuke era tan sólo un niño.

"Los niños rien todo el tiempo. Con un abrazo sus temores desaparecen. Con un beso te juran su lealtad. Olvidan sus problemas, su pequeño odio jugando, siendo amados. No tienen por que sufrir. Pero los adultos... si ellos saben que son nuestro futuro, nuestra ilusión... ¿por que los lastiman¿Por que los maltratan¿Por que los hacen sufrir, les roban su ilusión, les rompen sus sueños¿Por que les hacen ver el mundo real tan pequeños?"

"Si pudiera daría mi vida para salvarte... mi corazón para que no llorases, mi cuerpo para que no te doliera y mi alma para acompañarte... oh Sasuke... lo siento tanto"

Entonces tomó una desición.

Ésa noche no durmió, planeando su cruel venganza. Lo haría.

Daría su corazón por Sasuke... nunca le haría ver la verdad, jamás. ¿Como podría? Los padres son Dios ante los ojos de un niño...

Itachi comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, incluso parecía estar dormido, si no fueran por las pequeñas lagrimas que bajaban por sumejilla y se perdían en su soledad.

"Daré mi corazón... mi vida por tí Sasuke... aunque me odies... será lo mejor, te hará mas fuerte. Te ayudará a sobrevivir en un mundo donde yo no podré ayudarte."

La noche pasó rápidamente.

Al siguiente día Itachi subió a su cuarto.

Se econtró a su padre en el camino, quien nisiquiera lo miró... entonces estuvo a punto de... unos brazos se cerraron en su cuello.

.-Que bueno que estás aquí -le dijo Sasuke

Itachi lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando recordar cada parte del cuerpo de su hermano, el cual no podría volver a tocar jamás.

Estuvo con él toda la tarde. Salieron de su casa y se perdieron en su propio mundo. Itachi nunca había visto lo hermoso que era Sasuke. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan inocentes... y su pequeño cuerpo se veía tan precioso.

Sin duda llegaría a ser alguien hermoso. Perfecto.

"Una perfección que yo no podré compartir contigo"

Una mirada e culpabilidad, melancolía y tristeza llenaron sus ojos. Se dejó caer en la base de un arbol. Sasuke lo vió. Se acercó a él preocupadamente y se sentó en sus piernas. Él mismo acomodó los brazos de su hermano alrededor de él y se recargó en su pecho. Brazos que se cerraron cálidamente en él.

.-Te amo -le dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensando que en ése momento tendría que estar en la escuela

.-Yo te amo más Sasuke

Itachi sabía que nunca volvería a escuchar esas palabras tan hermosas. Acercó más su cuerpo al de su hermano y se perdió en él.

"Almenos seré el último que disfrutará de tí... disfrutarte con amor. Amor que deberías haber recibido desde el principio... así nunca tendríamos que separarnos"

Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo su deliciosa respiración en su cuello.

Itachi ayudó a remover la ropa de ambos y siguieron con hermosas caricias que los llenaban de éxtasis a ambos.

"Es tan diferente cuando mi hermano me toca..."

Despues de unos cuantos minutos su atención se enfocó únicamente en sus miembros, comenzando a acariciar y recorrer sensual y lentamente. Con amor. Una última vez. En silencio.

Itachi mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante las deliciosas embestidas dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, que se perdían en su propio dolor. Unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, queriendo gritar y decirle a Sasuke la verdad. Toda la verdad.

"Pero es tu felicidad a costa de la mia"

Sus sombras continuaron sin hablar. No volvieron a cruzar miradas hasta que Itachi se recuperó. Se tumbaron en el pasto e Itachi observó por varios minutos sus ojos, con sus manos y todos sus sentidos memorizó cada parte de Sasuke, sabiendo que nunca volvería a sentirlo.

.-Sasuke... necesito que me hagas un favor -le dijo Itachi dolorosamente fingiendo

.-Lo que quieras, hermano

Itachi contuvo su respiración, obligandose a si mismo a continuar con su plan.

.-Son las 5 de la tarde, pero tengo una sorpresa para tí que tendrá que esperar hasta las 10, en la noche. El favor es que te quedes aquí y que regreses a casa a las 10. No antes o no será sorpresa¿entiendes? Le dijo seriamente

.-¡Si¡Me encantan las sorpresas! Oh Itachi, te amo tanto... -se abrazó mas a él

Contuvo un gemido, pero no un suspiro. Sus ojos no pudieron más y disimuladamente comenzó a llorar, abrazando más a Sasuke en su pecho, negandose a sí mismo lo que estaba pasando.

"Maldito destino" se dijo a sí mismo y espero a que Sasuke se durmiera, doliendole más que nunca el saber que su felicidad se detenía ahí.

Cuando el menor cayó en el sueño él se levantó, dándole un último beso, una última caricia y, por última vez, compartiendo su alma.

Llegó a la entrada del clan y, antes que nada, se dirijió al cuartel. Ya era algo tarde así que probablemente sólo quedaría uno que otro Anbu.

Todo su dolor se transformó de un momento a otro en ira incontenible. Esa era su desición.

Comenzó a matar a todos, a los verdaderos culpables, llevándolosa su destino. "Traicionando al clan" ante los ojos de todos, quienes no se daban cuenta de que ellos eran los verdaderos traidores. "Sólo los llevo al destino que ustedes mismos eligieron".

Y así, uno por uno, se encargó de todos. Todo su dolor liberandose en su crueldad, complaciendose con los gritos que lanzaban sus victimas, sintiendose orgulloso de ser el único que conocía la verdad. El justo.

Llegó a su casa. Su padre lo esperaba enojado, pero aterrado, temiendo que Itachi...

.-¿Como te atreves? -le dijo Itachi -en su propia casa, en mi cuarto

Silencio

.-Es un crimen inperdonable -le dijo Itachi tan desesperado que casi lo gritaba

Su madre apareció tras el mayor mientras miraba a su hijo con insertidumbre

.-Y tú... tú lo permitias...

Silencio

.-Entiendo -dijo Itachi. Bajó su mirada. Al levantarla ambos padres vieron como dolorosas lágrimas salían de él. No las primeras. Tampoco las últimas.

.-Tú eres el único que tiene las llaves... me mandabas lejos... sabías cuando no estaba... te hiciste tus complices... lo tenías todo planeado ...Maldito... por tu culpa Sasuke vive en el terror, en su propia casa, donde debería sentirse seguro. Por tu culpa... por tí... yo ya no puedo ser feliz...

Los había sentado de espaldas en la sala.

Su madre lloraba y suspiraba, rogando perdón. Palabras desesperadas, sin sentido.

.-Él nunca opuso resistencia... sólo al principio. Se acostumbró de cierta forma. Sabía que ser callado y quedarse quieto era lo mejor... no le dolía tanto.

Itachi lo miró con odio¿como podía decir éso?

Entonces su padre lloró.

Itachi lo miró algo sorprendido.

.-Enserio amaba a Sasuke. Pero no podía aguantar verlos juntos... y por mi culpa... maldita la hora en que... -contuvo un gemido -¿por que nunca me pidió que me detuviera?

.-Por que no lo hubieras hecho... Sasuke era tan inocente... ¿como podía saber lo que le estabas haciendo? Ustedes... sus padres...

Escuchó ruidos dentro. Le estaba costando respirar y se imaginaba lo peor, su monstruo había hecho todo eso y ahora estaba ahí dentro, lo más probable era que sus padres estuvieran ahí... ¿Donde estaba Itachi?

Entró lenta y temerosamente. Lo primero que detectó en el suelo fue sangre... y dos cuerpos.

No creía lo que estaba viendo. Entonces vió a alguien acercarse...

.-¡Hermano¿Estás bien¡Mamá y Papá¿Quien ha...

Un shuriken pasó por su hombro y llegó a la pared, desgarrando su ropa y su piel, respondiendo su pregunta.

Itachi espero a que Sasuke saliera corriendo mientras repasaba en su cabeza las palabras exactas que le diría... Se sentía tan sucio. Ahora Sasuke iba a odiarlo. Pero era eso por su felicidad, su superviviencia...

Sasuke se detuvo, presa del pánico y vió a su hermano acercarse a él.

.-... odiame, detestame y vive tu vida despreciandome. Huye y aferrate a la vida. El día que tengas éstos ojos, búscame...

Vió a Sasuke caer inconsciente. Se acercó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos. No derramó una sóla lágrima más, pero su llanto seguía inerte. Un llanto doloroso.

Besó lentamente sus labios, por última vez y lo dejó en el piso.

Miró su hermoso rostro por última vez y posó su vista en la luna. La única testigo de su verdad. Una sensación de amor y odio se centró en su pecho, era igual que estar en los brazos de su hermano. Luego se quedó mirando un largo rato la luna. Se veía mas grande y mas hermosa que otras noches, como una complice parecía compartir su dolor. Le sonreía.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 

En el epílogo, que espero terminar hoy, explicaré que pasó despues, que es lo que piensa Sasuke y la verdad de su odio.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

17 de Julio del 2006

Cloy

Dedicado a: Hio Ivanov , O-Rhin-San y Krystal HIK


	4. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

**Rojo Sangre**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi

**Cloy Ivanov**

* * *

Sasuke´s Pov 

Fue entonces cuando entré a mi casa. A la que había sido mi hogar.

Grité y lloré incluso más que aquella noche. Y mi odio hacia Itachi aumentó desesperadamente.

Pero no lo odio por haberlos matado. No lo odio por eso... jaja, claro que no.

Lo odio por haber destruido nuestro paraiso. El lugar donde amaba estar, un lugar lleno de amor y pasión que se desbordaba en su cama. Un lugar que a pesar de todo era nuestro hogar. Y realmente no me importaba que aquel imbecil fuera en las noches y... me violara. Mientras Itachi estuviera conmigo las otras noches me bastaba.

No necesitaba más... pero tampoco menos, Itachi. No me importaba que te fueras por días, realmente no...

Aún recuerdo la imagen de nuestros padres a tus pies, a tu merced. La sangre esparcida por sus cuerpos y el piso. Manchando tu imagen.

Pero de eso ya han pasado muchos años.

Años llenos de soledad y dolor, años de extrañarte y desar todos los días tenerte a mi lado.

Extrañar tus brazos, tu cuerpo y tus labios. Desear tu amor y protección que tanto amaba. Quiero sentir ése calor que sólo tú me brindabas. Quiero entregarme totalmente a tí al igual que antes, cuando nos jurabamos fidelidad.

Si te hubieras quedado conmigo te habría dado un paraiso aún mejor. Con el tiempo podíamos haberlo hecho de otra forma, de modo que tú tambien te sintieras protegido por mí.

Maldición Itachi...

Si almenos me hubieras llevado contigo hubiera sido feliz. Pero no... me abandonaste. Me hiciste creer que me amabas, que me necesitabas, creaste un sentimiento en mí que realmente me hacía amarte.

Me enseñaste el amor.

Y entonces te fuiste. ¿Por que me olvidaste?

No sabes cuanto sufrí. Veía a los otros niños con sus padres, recibiendo el calor que despedían, teniendo la capacidad de decir que eran felices, que a alguien le importaban.

Pero yo no le importaba a nadie¿sabes Itachi? Yo enserio te amaba. Hubiera dado todo por tí. Incluso podría haberlos matado yo mismo... con tal de seguir a tu lado. ¿Ahora lo ves?

¿Por que Itachi...que fue lo que te hizo destrozar mis sueños, las raices de mi felicidad?

El mismo día que hicimos el amor... lo destruiste.

Hoy, como siempre, al levantarme, me pregunté a mi mismo. ¿Por qué no me querías? O me quieres... ¿Que necesitaba yo para complacerte? Te regale mi cuerpo y alma... y los quemaste. Los manchaste de rojo. Rojo sangre.

Así como todos mis sueños, mi ilusión, mi proposito.

Si te hubieras quedado conmigo... o llevarme contigo todo sería diferente. Al menos sería feliz. A tu lado. Sería feliz.

Y ver que no has regresado... que simplemente ignoras todo. ¿Así ignorabas nuestro amor?

Incluso llego a pensar que tu fueste mi verdadero monstruo. Mi amor... tu eres él. El causante de todo mi dolor. Itachi, mi monstruo.

En la aldea todos creen conocerme. Me repiten una y otra vez que mi venganza sólo terminará destruyendome a mí mismo. Pero no entienden. Tendrían que haber pasado por lo mismo para entender siquiera lo que pasó. Nisiquiera yo lo entiendo... ¿como esperan ellos hacerlo?

Mi amor... mi dolor... no puedo sacarte de mi mente. No se que sentir.

Pensé, inutilmente, que podíamos estar juntos, felices, por siempre. Que yo era todo lo que necesitabas y tú eras lo mio. Lo eras... o lo eres... Todo nuestro amor se fue al infierno. Todo lo que me enseñaste parece ser mentira. Ya nada es real.

Me duele¿sabes¿Nunca lo viste¿Nunca lo sentiste? Y tú que decias conocerme tan bien.

Y ahora todo es tan falso. Sonrisas falsas, lágrimas forzadas... Todas dirigidas hacia mí, amando algo que no existe. Pero ahora me doy cuenta. Las personas no estamos aquí para ser felices. No sabemos como serlo.

Cuando amas y pierdes a alguien el dolor te carcome, te mata lentamente día por día. Te hace una persona fría, que prefiere enterrarse en su soledad, su sufrimiento a abrirse ante los demás. Así es. Me considero alguien debil. Debil al tener miedo de amar y perder otra vez. Por eso soy así. Por tí...

Pero tú me lo dijiste. Éste odio me hace fuerte, me llena de adrenalina, me recuerda mi sueño.

Quisiera regresar a aquellas noches, donde sólo importabamos tu y yo. Era mi paraiso. No necesitaba más. ¿Tu sí? Me gustaría dormir y dormir, en tus brazos. Como antes. Y que nunca pasara nada.

Cuando te fuiste, morí. Así de simple. Perdí lo que me hacia levantarme todos los días. Tú. ¿Acaso no moriste tu tambien?

Maldición... otra vez pensando en tí.

Pero al igual que tú, yo tomé una desición. Ya no tengo miedo. Por que ya te he perdido.

Quiero mi venganza. Te haré sufrir... oh sí. Será delicioso, ver como te ahogas en tu oscuridad para no regresar jamás. Y luego verme a mí mismo morir a tu lado.

Despues de que tu cuerpo caiga inerte en mis brazos, besaré tus labios, como antes. Y moriré a tu lado.

Pero no te preocupes, prometo que cumpliré mi venganza, pase lo que pase. Es mi sueño. Mi destino. El destino que ambos forjamos. No te preocupes, mis sentimientos no cambiarán por tí, ya que esos momentos que compartíamos hicieron que éste dolor valiera la pena. Así como mi venganza todo valdrá la pena.

Por que nuestro amor tan puro se rompió. Todo fue como la explosión de una estrella, rápido y hermoso. Fue horrible y precioso, pero el hecho de haberlo sentido, de haberte tenido ya hizo que todo valiera la pena, y así, compartir juntos, lo que ambos iniciamos.

Pov Normal

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Divisó la figura de Naruto viendolo fijamente.

El valle del final. Que hermoso lugar.

Se vió a sí mismo convertido en un monstruo. Sonrió.

.-Lo haré Itachi... aún si tengo que vender mi alma y cuerpo al mismisimo demonio. Para que veas cuanto te amo... y cuanto te odio.

Cerro sus ojos. De cualquier forma estaba solo en el infierno en el que ya vivía. Almenos en el otro tendría a Itachi para compartir su dolor.

* * *

**Fín del fic**

17.07.06.

Cloy Ivanov


End file.
